pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phenaxkian/Archive 7
1, /wave --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) u mad? ^ Pimpstronghand 20:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :no, it what you did was completely idiotic, and stop evading your ban, it will only increase it, if you want to bitch I have an e-mail, there's even a handy link to your left. Use it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ban i'm deeply offended by the removal of the Sun Wheel from my page. as an ancient Indus symbol representing a new beginning, i see no reason for it to be marked as vandalism, and for a friend who shares my interest in Indus culture to be banned. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I do, however, understand that the fact that it was blinking could be quite problematic for any users with neural conditions who visit my page, and therefore will not ask that it be reinstated in its previous form. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :: the flashing was the only reason it bothered me. (I also banned him before I saw them) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Really too far!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat? 20:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Build:Mo/any UA Selfless Seed Monk Why did you do that? --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 01:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :It would randomly act as if it had a trial tag on it, even though it didn't. Which would cause it to show up on grace period expired randomly. I believe he hopes that if he deletes/restores the build it will stop doing this. -- Drah 02:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Basically, see here. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::What they said. I'd hoped it was a caching issues, so a null edit would work, but apparently it didn't. Sometimes if you delete a page and restore it though it tends to fix most of those issues (such as talk pages saying you're viewing/editing an outdated version of the page when you're not). ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Minor Edit What is the purpose?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :To differ between typo fixes and small changes, and actually meaningful edits. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::ALL MY EDITS are meaningful....besides that why would we have it the other way around. Click for Major edits that way the default would be a minor edit--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you not understand the difference between minor and major? -- Drah 15:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Meaningful != major edit. Correcting a typo in an article is a meaningful edit, but it's a minor one. minor edit is used just for small edits, or spam edits, that way someone on RC can just click "hide minor edits" and only get the more important ones recent edits. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes I understand all that by why have a box to check on each edit when the most of the edits are MINOR. Wouldn't it make more sense to have a box that said MAJOR EDIT? Since most of the edits are in fact minor then the default should the "majority" of edits.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Most edits are meaningful, you talking on this page is a meaningful edit. Adding a period at the end of a sentence in an article is a minor edit. So no having a box to check when you made a meaningful edit is not better. -- Drah 23:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think Drah summed it up nicely. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::TY both--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) restore the Cryway pages These pages has been vandalised. Can you restore the pages containing information about both Ether Cryway and FOC Cryway url: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_DoA_Ether_Cryway ~Blame :hey blame! Just a quick note, new topics should go at the bottom of the page, and you can sign using 4 tildes (~'s) or the sign button above the edit window. In regards to your request from what I understand Ether cryway and FoC Cryway were the same build (they were moved to and from for whatever reason) and eventually they were merged with Build:Team_-_DoA_Caster_Spike, if you still want them restoring I can happily (with a bit of effort) restore it to your userspace for your own personal use (or anyone who looks there), but if they've been merged into another article I'm inclined not to restore it to the build namespace. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :oh and in regards to your post on User:Toraens page, he didn't delete any actual content, the only thing on that those 2 pages you want restoring, at the time of deletion, was a redirect to another page (the one i linked to), so he hasn't deleted any actual content (page history is moved with a page). ~ PheNaxKian talk Please Shed some light on this. Very annoying----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :There's no more light to be shed, if he refuses to link to his user page let me know. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought an Admin should tell him to do it for when I tried I got a "No I won't". Sorry to have bothered you.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind Frosty got it----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::me telling him to do it isn't shedding light on the situation, it's just me telling him to do it =p. I also didn't feel it necessary to repeat what chaos had said since he hadn't even responded to Chaos. I'm keeping an eye out so don't worry =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::You mentioning anything is sheding light Phen....give yourself more credit----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wikia Bot Hey, how useful do you think a bot would be? I found out that wikia will let us use bots if we give them a heads up. All we have to do is create the account and then bot with it. Seems like it would make that to-do list of yours shorter and it would make the deleting pages job less of a "only Toraen's job" kinda thing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:57, 11 November 2009 :I'm well aware, but I don't know how to program a bot (i can probably do a very simple bot for now), nor do I know of anyone who does that would be willing to =p. Thanks for tagging the images, I keep meaning to but I've not got autowikibrowser on my laptop yet, and I'm incredibly lazy =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, well, honestly I'd be willing to do it and it's not that hard. You can actually use AWB to bot a user (as I'm sure you know) and we could use that to start and then step up to Python when you (or I, or whoever does the bot) feel comfortable. I know that Danny can bot like a motherfucker, but I doubt he'd want to do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:59, 11 November 2009 :::i know it's not that hard, but the problem is you have to do a lot of tests to make sure ti doesn't go on a rampage (<3). I've been looking a little since you posted and I could probably make a simple one without too much difficulty (in java). AWB isn't difficult, but it's only semi-automated, you still need to be there to click "save" on every edit, obviously it's not the worst thing in the world if the list isn't too big, but it does get tedious quickly. Anyway, I would like to see a bot at some point, if i can get my test wiki back i can experiment when i hvae some time (<3) ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::You could use AHK to click save for you, tbh, and the only case where you need a lot of test cases should be for anti-vandal bots. Deletion bots should be fine as long as you fail-safe every boolean check. (Anti-vandal bots here would just be pointless anyway since a vandal edit and a user edit are about equivalent.) ··· Danny Pew '' 20:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Using AHK means you're basically locking your computer down for the timeperiod the bots running though. I suppose you could set it to run daily at like 3:00 am but meh.--TahiriVeila 20:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::d. it can work in the background if you use the proper settings and code. ControlSend and ControlClick would do it easily, and you just buffer any actions you take until that's done sending. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I think this is worth looking into, tbh. If we mark it as a bot, apparently, we can even keep it's edits from showing up in the RC. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:21, 11 November 2009 :the problem is we have to contact wikia to give bot status (Auron and the other BCrats can't flag accounts as bots any more). I suppose it's not inherently a problem, we could create a "request for bot" page like other wiki's have (though i'm reluctant to, given it's not an actual bot). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Just create the bot as a user and tell User:Uberfuzzy on his main talk page that we want it to be a bot. He does that a lot, apparently. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:31, 11 November 2009 Btw, I'm still willing to do this, if you'd rather not. However, I think the bot owner/operator should probably be an admin. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:53, 12 November 2009 :If you're programming it then there's no reason it shouldn't be controlled by you (in fact more reason it should be controlled by you). feel free to make one, but like i said, it's not essential to have one, it's just those tasks that are repetitive and lots to do (such as tagging the skill images). I'll keep looking into how to make one when i get a chance (and my test wiki), because it is something i want to be able to do anyway XD. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, then, when I get some time (this weekend) I'll go ahead and make a bot account and notify Uberfuzzy. I think I might use a Python-like system, but I'm not sure yet. And I'll probably make a request page, like Poke has on GWW, so users can request stuff for the bot to do. No reason not to have more than 1 bot :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 12 November 2009 :::you're free to use whatever language you like =p. If you feel you can handle almost anything that can come up on a requests page I've no objection to that either =). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Deleted Pages Why do the titles of them show up in searches? 23:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :an example would help, but if I had to guess I would say it's because of the server's cache. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, search Zyke and check the user box, and a bunch of pages that was deleted for me show up, you click on the page and it gives you the "this has been deleted before" thing. Probably is just for the cache though. Nothing big, just annoys me for some reason. 23:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::hmm I'm not to sure how long it takes for the servers cache to clear, but that would be my inclination. I do see the deleted pages though (they show up in the search with no content so it's obvious they're dead links). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd assume that, to reduce server strain, the cache probably works in increments and only triggers at most once an hour. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::well these pages were deleted 24th October...i know deleted pages aren't truely "deleted" very often (they normaly keep deleted pages in the database for a certain period of time incase something needs restoring for whatever reason), but I don't know how often wikia dumps those files, might be something to do with that i guess :/ ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks It seems to be working properly....I will keep you informed if it should happen again...thanks for your help.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) What the fuck Happened to my talkpage. I keep getting: "The database did not find the text of a page that it should have found, named "User talk:Drahgal Meir" . This is usually caused by following an outdated diff or history link to a page that has been deleted. If this is not the case, you may have found a bug in the software. Please report this to an , making note of the URL. "-- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:33, 13 November 2009 (UTC)]] :I had the same issue. It vanished when I '''moved the page to an archive. Now the issue is in the archive, which won't be edited :> It made Auron flip :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::From what I understand, it could be a cache issue. Try doing it again and if it doesn't work push Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 and see if that helps. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:40, 13 November 2009 :::is this still an issue or did torean fix it ? ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::It seems that I have fixed it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:31, 13 November 2009 (UTC) :::::My bad, I forgot to say that Toraen fixed it. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'02:26, 14 November 2009 (UTC)']] ::::::I still wonder what he did :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 02:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Read my talk, I did answer :P. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:47, 14 November 2009 (UTC) ::::::::that'd hvae been the first thing i'd ahve done as well =p It solves pretty much everything XD. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) He was so good at trolling us. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :if only he would have abandoned his trollish ways :/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Just looking at his userpage shows that he's an obvious troll though. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I know. Oh well, it was amusing while it lasted I guess. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol anti spam. I messed around a bit, so I'll just leave the page history under User:Jjberks + talk. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nothing really needs to be redirected. If you feel redirecting is necessary, redirect the old userpage to the new one, archive the old talk page and redirect it to the new one. Then add links at the top of the new talk to the old accounts talk page, and a note on the (new)user page saying "used to be "bob"" or whoever. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I did all that, though I forgot about listing the ol' Jj archive in the F&F's archives. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) tbh i really didn't mind thunda 1rving me. =p plus he stopped after 2 or 3 times. really need to ban? =/ ··· Danny Pew '' 00:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :If you were ok with it, I'll reduce the ban. That way Phen has a chance to see this the next time he gets online and decide whether or not he wants to re-lengthen the ban. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:28, 19 November 2009 ::1 day might have been a bit harsh, but that's how long autoblock lasts so it's easier to just put 1 day XD. I'll leave it at whatever KJ changed it to, just be aware i was basing the ban of you're reverting comments, so it appeared to me that you didn't want him doing it. While you might not mind him reverting you, the fact he continued to do so after you told him to stop is the main reason i banned him. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 11:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::NO MEANS NO — μαφλεσ 18:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::??? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::"No means no" is a slogan used to promote the awareness of what they call "relational rape", where your partner rapes you even though you're both in a relationship together. I think Maf was joking that Danny saying "no" should have meant "No" rather than "It's ok, go ahead" (like the proverbial college freshman after a late-night frat party). Get it? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:15, 19 November 2009 ::::::oh right, I see now XD. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::"No" actually means "harder baby", imo. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey my... Acc is being dum when I go to vote :/ --Forgive 02:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm its working now :) --Forgive 02:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:P/W_Paragon%27s_Fury&action=rate amazing how my vote actually was good enough, appareantly. Thomas Dutch 14:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't be bothered to check the build myself, and I do agree, it'd be nice to have a bit more of a choice for a para on here =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like more para builds in PvE General too, but that build....isn't very good. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:33, 26 November 2009 :::like I said, I didn't check the build, I just removed votes that seemed more of a reason for WELLing than low voting. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, is there any way we can do some sort of competition here, to create another strong and brave pve paragon build? Attracting more attention to the fact we need some more builds would definately get us more posted (and, if there was a competitive element to it, hopefully the builds would be a higher standard than usual). - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::a competition would require a reward. We could of course say that there's an entry fee (100g or 1k or something) and just say the winner gets all of that. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, i dont mind giving away an armbrace or something. Don't exactly ''need them >> - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'll take 3! IGN: Crow Goes Ranger. THANKS --Crow 21:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) / Armbrace plz. Thomas Dutch 21:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :You and your deva :> needs more PvE skills + AoE trash. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : armbrace plz. '···''' Danny Pew '' 15:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::So many attack skills =O Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 15:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::people use attack skills in PvE? '···''' Danny Pew '' 15:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I does =] Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 16:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding? First you ban me for something that didn't bother anybody, then you ban me for reapplying a vote once, saying I should put a WELL tag, when there is already one? Don't be such a fucking retard in the future please. inb4 umad?, NPA, etc. 'Pimpstrong ' 17:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :also inb4 ban 'Pimpstrong ' 17:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::let's get the facts clear shall we. The linked section explains it all "no means no". Danny said stop in a comment and you didn't, so I banned you, as i would had it been anyone else. ::Second, i banned you for reapplying a vote '''twice', considering I had to remove it 3 times. I banend you saying that your reasoning was that of a WELL tag, not a trash vote. you said it was inferior to an imbagon, then put on the WELL tag "inferior to an imbagon", don't trash vote it. It's even written in our vetting policy you can only knock a small amount of your vote if you feel it's inferior, otherwise it should be judged the same (with a little leeway) and tagged with WELL. You just kept saying it was inferior to an imbagon. That doesn't tell me why you trashed it, that tells me you want it WELLed. So I'd kindly ask you to stop being so retarded and get your facts right before you come and bitch. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I GOT BANNEDED ON DA WIKIZ. RAAAAAGEEEEEEEEE. ----~Short 17:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You should know enough that when Danny says stop to me, he means "keep going bbz", and as for the Paragon, I voted on that build once before with just "inferior to imbagon" and you removed, so I changed it to a more appropriate vote. Sure, I said it was inferior again, but I also provided reason's why it was bad. You removed it, and I thought that was fucking dumb because my vote was fine, so I reapplied. Maybe you should suck a dick. Pimpstrong ' 17:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey fuckstick I've gotten banned before, I don't really give a fuck. But when this fucking faggot bans me for nothing because he has an e-grudge(lol?) or something against me it gets kind of zz. 'Pimpstrong ' 18:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You've been banned before? But you are so good natured and contribute to this wiki so wondefully! But tbh, you really don't help youself if you don't want to get banned. You could've contacted Phen on email but instead you draw attention to it on his talk page. Good one. ----~Short 18:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I SWEAR GUYS, IT'S A CONSPIRACY, THEY ARE ALL OUT TO GET ME. -- Thomas Dutch 18:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, actually, considering Thunda's behavior and past bans, it's becoming quite obvious that whatever he does leads to a ban. I'd be pissed off at that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::zz get off phen's talk page for a second so he can respond. 'Pimpstrong ''' 18:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I honestly don't know how to respond to this...you started saying you re-applied your vote once, you've now admitted you voted 3 times (re-applied twice). Let me clarify, the first vote got removed because it was "imbagon's better" basically, that was it (I removed it at the same time as all the others). You applied another vote, you'd expanded a bit, but nothing to explain the 0.0 rating and the basic reasoning was still "inferior to imbagon", so I removed it again, and gave you the benefit of the doubt (you'd put the effort in to expanding your reasoning a bit at least), so I let you be. You then reapplied the final vote, which was identical to the previous one, except it also had "fuck off Phen" (or something along those lines), that was the vote that got you banned, you hadn't expanded on your reasoning based on why I removed it. You could hvae voted it trash for all i care, provided you'd given me a better reason. Inferior builds != trash, inferior = WELL, trash = trash. I even said that in one of the removal reasons. Just to be clear, i didn't care about the "fuck off Phen" part. :::::::If you'd said "does fuck all damage, shit damage reduction, no apply/remove condition skills" etc. I would hvae left it happily. but you put "inferior to imbagon" that was it. :::::::I've said it multiple times, it's been said by others as well, we're not just a site for Meta, we're a build database. That means you don't trash vote something because it's not meta. :::::::In regards to the other ban: no I didn't know danny saying no means "do it more". If someone says stop, me (and others) expect you to stop. '''Period. We can't read minds, if he says no/stop we take it to mean no/stop, and nothing else, like Maf. said "No means no". :::::::Final point. I don't know what makes you think so, but I don't have a grudge against you (or anyone on this site), if i did people would be banned more/longer (considering you're supposed to increase the length of the ban based on the severity of what they did, and previous violations some people would be away for a long time). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Let me clarify. I did only reapply the vote that got me banned once. That was what I was referring to. I had another vote before that, but I wasn't taking that into consideration, since I changed it completely. I didn't only put "inferior to imbagon" in my second vote, so your point is invalid. And with all the cock sucking that goes on around here, you should be able to come up ~with a conclusion that me and danny are cyber buddies and it was all in good fun. Pimpstrong ' 18:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I explained: yes you added a bit more reasoning, but nothing that warranted a 0.0 score (which I've already said), and it still boiled down to "inferior to imbagon" (you even put the words "inferior to imbagon" in there). So my point is perfectly valid. :::::::::You rape a girl (we'll say she's a friend, so you know her), she says "no, stop", but because you know her, you know that really means "do it anyway". I guarantee it wouldn't even take a second thought for the judge/jury to vote guilty. Same situation here. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Comparing putting Vandalism on a userpage to raping a girl is pretty bad. And my vote was fine, any other admin would have let it go, don't be a faggot. Pimpstrong ' 19:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::while not as sever (which I wasn't claiming), the situations were similar. Danny's the girl, you're you and instead of rape it's vandalism. He still said no, and you still vandalised despite being told not. I've said it already, but we're not fucking mind readers. Danny says stop, that tells me (and it should tell you) that means stop, not keep going. And considering you just said "putting vandalism on a userpage", tells me you knew full well it was vandalism. :::::::::::funnily enough, I'm not any other admin, we all have different thresholds. Some would have let you get away with it (maybe any other like you said), but I won't. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Phenaxkian&diff=prev&oldid=993232 Thought I'd throw that out there. And I have raped Danny before, believe it or not. He was perfectly willing. Pimpstrong ' 19:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I banned you on the 19th for 3 days, KJ reduced that ban to 1 day, which I left it at. Danny posted that on my page on the 22nd, so you'd have only just got back (or been down to a few hours) when he told me, so my point remains: No means no. There's no negotiating on this one. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) tl;dr /popcorn--TahiriVeila 20:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) blar Now, I know Thunda can be aggravating, but how about this for a solution: from now on, instead of banning Thunda yourself, consult with another admin and let him or her ban Thunda. That way, Thunda doesn't shit all over your talk page and he (probably) still gets banned. Plus, it removes any idea of OMG GRUDGE that could apply. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Make sure you consult with Big though. And I'll shit all over Phen's talk anyway, it's fun. 'Pimpstrong ' 19:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really care what happens, but that seems overly unnecessary, I'd have to find someone who's on at the time instead of just banning him. ::I also don't care that he comes here and bitches, that's what most people come here to do anyway =p. ::I also don't hold a grudge against him (he's given me no reason to beyond "fuck you Phen", which, if I held a grudge against him for that, I'd be holding a grudge against...probably all active users). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 19:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You can ban me without consulting anyone, I actually don't care at all. 'Pimpstrong ' 19:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I am fairly certain that there hasn't been a moment that I have been on MSN and at least 1 other admin wasn't on. Though, I do see how it would be rather annoying. Just a thought to avoid unnecessary conflict. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::another way to avoid unnecessary conflict: thunda doesn't come crying to the talk. Gringo 19:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or if fucking retards like you wouldn't make retarded comments on stuff they know nothing about I wouldn't have to NPA them, and I wouldn't get banned, so there would be no unncecessary conflict. 'Pimpstrong ' 20:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Saint just has a weird obsession of getting involved with anything. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) If Thunda doesn't care at all can we just permban him because he's really annoying and doesn't contribute to the wiki? Also ib4 same is said for me. ----~Short 20:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :newfags can't inb4 'Pimpstrong ' 20:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::2 years is new? ----~Short 20:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes 'Pimpstrong ' 20:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Short, nobody cares. Don't bait. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::But it's so tempting. ----~Short 20:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Stfu newfag 'Pimpstrong ' 20:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::You do realize that you're not even seeming cool or anything, you're just making yourself look like an idiot. Grow an epeen and flame back. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Shut up, you fucking suck. --Crow 21:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::and then crow come to the rescue for thunda the flama [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 21:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Shut up, you fucking suck. --Crow 22:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That isn't a valid comeback. That isn't even a valid attempt at self-affirmation. ··· Danny Pew '' 02:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Tbh, I would have done the same thing. And McKJ is always fair :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:35, 30 November 2009 :No you wouldn't have. Stop trying to sound like you're a pro admin. 'Pimpstrong ' 03:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: :o [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:39, 30 November 2009 ::Go sleep on the sofa and don't come back until you can behave yourself. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Btw Why is our default skin set to Monaco (or w/e it is). Can we not set it to monobook manually? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:40, 1 December 2009 :I'm set to MonoBook. ;o '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::So am I....but why is our default that terrible looking one? Unregistered users must shit themselves when they come here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:19, 1 December 2009 :::An eye for aesthetics is a rare thing, unfortunately. Why do you think so many non-professional websites look like someone literally vomited all of the content into a bucket and dumped it out onto the page? The best case scenario I can imagine is that Wikia doesn't have an on-staff designer and they hired out to the lowest bidder, possibly a four-year-old with a box of crayons. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, the reason I'm asking is go to your preferences -> skins and it says something about how the admins have "set" the default skin. And I keep thinking, "Why the fuck didn't we set it to Monobook?". [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:44, 1 December 2009 :::::Probably Wikia-specific setting. Check MediaWiki out - there might be a way to tweak it without contacting Angela. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I know the reason now. Wikia refuses to let wikis default monobook. Instead, you have to alter the .css to make Monaco "look" differently (you can make it look similar to monobook, but it's not easy). I'm talking to some people over on GuildWikia, because they essentially made their Monaco.css look like monobook. I'm going to see if they could help us make something similar. Oh, and here's our .css btw --> MediaWiki:Monaco.css and here's GWikia's --> http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:35, 2 December 2009 :::::::moaco is the default because that's wikia's own skin. That's the skin they develop all their extensions for, so that's why they make it default. I'm reluctant to make such a big change to a skin, because there are some users that like monaco. If a user wants monobook then they can register and change it. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 11:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that some people like Monaco; however, most of our users/visitors are probably used to GWW and GW which both use monobook (or an emulation of it). And it's not as if we're taking Monaco away from them. They could just as easily go into their preferences and change their setting to monaco, but at least this way unregistered users who come to our site don't think "Holy fuck this site is awful" (and if you've seen Monaco with all the ads, you'd know what I'm talking about). And we could always do what Gwikia does and have a setting in the left navigation box that allows unregistered users to see the site in Monaco (look on GWikia). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:36, 2 December 2009 Mainbar Monobook ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Just change Thunda's name to Thunda D: Go tease Angela about it or something. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :i believe he can't have his name changed to Thunda because there's already another (active) user on another Wikia wiki. It doesn't bother me anyway. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello Mr. Identity Crisis. I should go /baww Thunda about it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) MR PHEN, DARK CHAOS'S SIG BREAKS LINES --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :=o. I had a look, it's such a tiny amount it's all right (i hardly even noticed the line breaking), and we allow Sup and sub tags so as long as he's not abusing it he's ok for now =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 13:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::You must be biased. I'll tell God! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Which one?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Revision 1000000 Is there any way you could lookup who got it/what it was?:> Thomas Dutch 14:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I think this is what you want. We don't have any special tool that tells what a specific Revision is so it's just a case of looking =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 14:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It was, thank you! ;) Thomas Dutch 14:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Dearest Phennypoo, Secretary Thunda has requested your admittance to the Cool Kids. Do you support this initiative? '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:30, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :lol, that's fine with me ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Phen Go ahead and block me...watch for me on GWW (Xtreme1). I will try and be more active ....btw archive----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC)